omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Character Synopsis Grovyle 'is a major character in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. Grovyle and the player's character both came back from the future to stop time from freezing and the planet's paralysis. Early in the game, Grovyle is discovered to be stealing the Time Gears, and is labeled as a criminal. But later in the game, the player and their partner team up with Grovyle to stop Temporal Tower's collapse. Primal Dialga orders for Dusknoir to be executed for his failure by Primal Dialga's army, but gets away with the help of Grovyle. The two of them team up together to defeat Primal Dialga. In the end, he, Dusknoir, and Celebi are spared by a being even higher than Dialga, allowing them to live in the future. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, possibly 2-A Verse: 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (Specifically Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky) '''Name: '''Grovyle '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Future Timeline Grovyle, Wood Gecko Pokemon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealthy Mastery (Shown to be a pretty complex thinker and agile Pokemon, being able to even bypass the radar of The Lake Guardians), Plant Manipulation (Leaf Blade grants Grovyle to manipulate plants and making them so sharp they act as cutting edges), Life-Force Absorption (Absorb allows Grovyle to drain the essence of an opponent, sapping them of life whilst restoring his own health), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with Ghost Type Pokemon, whom of which are naturally incorporeal and physical attacks pass through them), Attack Negation (Detect when used can negate the damage done about an attack), Metal Manipulation (Iron Tails grants the user to encase their tails in metal, making them hit harder than usual), Light Manipulation (Solar Beam projects a concentrated beam of sunlight. Also has this through Luminous Orbs), Earth Manipulation (Rock Smash and Rock Tomb involve control over rocks and attacking opponents with them), can half the health of an opponent with False Swipe, Reactive Power Level (Overgrow allows Grovyle to progressively get stronger the more he fights and the longer he is in battle, the stronger he gets), Poison Manipulation (Toxic can poison opponents when used, causing them to become toxic), Statistics Reduction (Leer can reduce the stats of his opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Attract can cause opponents to become angry and blinded by rage), Time Paradox Immunity (After having been saved by Arceus, Grovyle can now live in the future despite the fact he wouldn't logically exist if it was changed) *Resistance to Water, Electric, Ground, and Grass Type attacks, as well as Memory Manipulation (Didn't lose his memory in the incident caused by Darkrai) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Contributed to the defeat of Primal Dialga, who was shown to have absolute control over the timeline and is also shown to have control over the new timeline formed by the changes The Player did in the current present. All of time in the timeline was twisted when Dialga himself became angered by Darkrai), possibly '''Multiverse Level+ '(Despite Primal Dialga being a weaker state of Dialga, it's still implied that he retains the control over space and time across the multiverse that the normal one has, in addition to possibly embodying it entirely, as opposed to controlling on a local scale) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of reacting and keeping up with Primal Dialga, who should maintain the same type of existence as his normalized counterpart. The same being who exists beyond normal space, time and matter) 'Lifting Ability: Class 50 '(As a Grovyle, he can learn Strength, which would warrant this level) '''Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ '(Was a major contribute to the defeat of Primal Dialga, who controlled up to 3 different timelines and twisted them when he became angered by Darkrai's influence. Possibly embodies and controls time across the Pokemon Multiverse) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from Primal Dialga and was also able to survive it's effects it had across the many timelines it distorted with it's powers) 'Stamina: Very High '(Traversed the entirety of Hidden Land, which is comprised of many floors and also can fight against the monster houses that reside there, which are groups of hostile Pokemon that ambush others. Fought with others who have infinite stamina) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks. Hundreds of meters with Luminous Orbs 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Figured out how to sneak by and outwit many legendaries, such as The Lake Guardians. Solved the mystery of the paralyzed planet, came up with plans to save the world from temporal destruction. Hid his presence from Primal Dialga, who sees across all of time and space) '''Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Bug, Flying, and Poison attacks Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Luminous Orbs, Wonder Orbs and many other items (Which can be seenhere) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Leaf Blade:' Grovyle uses the leaves on his arms as blades and carves up the opponent. *'Quick Attack:' Grovyle uses its amazing speed to attack the opponent before the opponent can react. It normally goes first, cuts through corners, and has more range than his other moves. *'Dig:' Grovyle's most useful move. Grovyle digs underground, and shortly later, attacks the opponent with a physical Ground- type attack. Grovyle uses this move for more than just attacking, as he uses it for escape, hiding, and all around stealth. Nothing (aside from earthquakes) can hit it while underground. *'Absorb:' Grovyle takes a portion of the opponent's health and uses it to restore his own. *'Energy Ball:' Grovyle creates a ball of verdant energy and throws it at the opponent in a straight line. It doesn't stop going until it hits something. *'Bullet Seed:' Grovyle continuously fires a stream of damaging seeds from its mouth. *'Slam:' Grovyle powerfully slams the opponent with its tail. *'Pound:' Grovyle pounds the opponent. *'Leer:' Grovyle looks at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Fury Cutter:' Grovyle cuts the opponent with a bug attack, which somehow hits the opponent twice in a row. *'Pursuit:' Grovyle gains the counter status, so every physical move that hits him will get partially returned back to the user. This varies very differently to its canon counterpart. *'Screech:' Grovyle lets out a screech, which sharply reduces the defense of all enemies in earshot. *'Agility:' Grovyle lightens its body to sharply increase its speed. *'Detect:' Grovyle gets the protect status, so as long as it's active, the opponent can't damage him. This also differs from its canon counterpart. *'False Swipe:' Grovyle slashes the opponent, always leaving him or her with at least 1 HP. *'Leaf Storm:' Grovyle blasts a massive storm of leaves for a large portion of damage. However, if it hits, it will sharply lower his special attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:Plant Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2